Spy It Up!
by FCRenedy
Summary: Warning: M/M, explicit lemon, PWP. Cecil had a small mission in Chicago, when he finished it he met a boy that's also the love of his life.


**Warning: This story contains explicit sex between two underaged boys. If you feel uncomfortable with this, please leave now.**

A/N: I've had this story in my mind for a while, ever since I found out that the actors that play Flynn and Cecil are best friends in real life and I thought they're perfect for each other, so I made this story. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spy Kids or Shake It Up!

Spy It Up!

"C'mere kitty!" Cecil said as he climbed the tree to get the little cat. "Ugh, this is definitely _not _what I expected for my first solo mission." he thought as he climbed even higher. The OSS were having a little shortage on spies, so there were a few spies that need to go on solo mission to handle all of the mission. But, Cecil Wilson definitely didn't expect to be given a mission all the way to Chicago just to retrieve a missing cat. "I mean, seriously, we are real spies! Not some freelancer detectives or something. How did the OSS even received this mission?" Cecil thought again as he was nearing the cat.

"C'mon, I'm over here!" Cecil called the cat pointlessly since the cat didn't even turn to look at him. "Ugh, this should've been Rebecca's job. She could've whipped the cat off the tree or something." Cecil muttered. What Cecil didn't expect to happen next was the cat suddenly turned and jumped at him, causing both him and the cat to fall on the ground.

"Oomph!"

"Aw… Why you little… Well, at least I got you know." Cecil said as he left to find the house of the cat owner.

"Hmm, Flynn Jones, guess it's not some old ladies that lives with 27 cats." He thought as he walked to the address he was given.

"Wait a minute, this is an apartment. Do they really allow keeping cats here?" Cecil thought as he arrived at the address. "Hmm, Jones… Room 6" Cecil read the list of names there. He knocked at the door and heard a loud shouting, "I GOT IT MOOOOM!" "Wow, that's one loud kid." Cecil thought as the door swung open.

"Oh, hi, who are you? Never seen you around here before… And you are wearing such weird outfit." the boy laughed as he said that. "Geez, rude much for someone I just brought his cat home to. Well, guess the spy outfit isn't exactly everyday outfit either... And he is kinda cute… Whoa, where did that come from?" Cecil thought.

"Ms. Rebenawitz! Oh, thank you so much! I thought I lost her forever. Come on in for a while!" the boy said again and Cecil walked in with the cat in his hand. "My name is Flynn Jones, thank you for finding her." The boy said and he continued,"This is actually my third pet, I had a goldfish and baby tarantula before but my friends accidentally killed both of them. And they still think I didn't know about the tarantula! "

"Wow, baby tarantula? I'm glad his friends killed it." Cecil thought as Flynn kept on talking," Y'know this apartment doesn't really let us keep a cat but, I tried to hide her. She was gone when I was hiding her one day and I can't ask anyone for help since I'm not allowed to keep her in the first place. How did you know she's mine?" "Oh no, it's not like I can say I'm a spy to him just like that… can I?" Cecil thought as he sat on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Um, don't laugh okay? This might sound unbelievable, but… I'm a spy…" Cecil said quietly. Flynn burst out laughing, "HAHAHA! You're a spy? That's hilarious!" He kept on laughing before seeing Cecil's face once again and saw he was serious. "Oh, wait, you're serious? Sorry…" Flynn apologized sincerely. "It's okay, I know how stupid it sounds especially coming from a kid like me, to be honest, I was kind of surprised that you believe me this soon. Thank you for believing me" Cecil smiled as he said that. Flynn blushed a little when he heard that but quickly dismissed it before Cecil saw it.

"Um, so, do you want some drink? There's only orange juice though." Flynn offered. "Sure, why not?" Cecil replied. Flynn grabbed a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and poured it into two glasses before returning it and brought the glasses to the table in front of the sofa. "Thank you!" Cecil said and took a sip. "So, are you in a rush to leave?" Flynn asked. "I'm alone here and I definitely will appreciate the company…" He continued quietly.

"You're alone? I thought your mom is here judging from how you screamed when getting the door." Cecil said. "Oh, that? That was more of a habit. My mom is a cop and she's working late, usually my sister is here or she would get a babysitter if she has to leave. Guess she forgot, it happens from time to time…" Flynn told Cecil looking a little sad. "Oh, sorry… How old are you again?" Cecil replied. Flynn said, "I'm ten. You?" "I'm twelve… Wow, I can't believe they would leave you alone at that age… How irresponsible…" Cecil said. "It's okay, I'm used to it. Um, so what do you wanna talk about?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping you have something to talk about since you are the one who asked me to stay." They both laughed after Cecil said that. It turns into awkward silence soon.

"Um… So, what now?" Flynn asked. They just stared at each other for a few seconds and Cecil suddenly kissed Flynn on the lips. "Whoa…" Flynn simply said after Cecil finished with the kissing. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I don't know what came over me!" Cecil said right away. "It's just that you're so cute and funny and…" He continued before Flynn interrupted him, "It's okay, don't worry, I kind of liked you too when I first saw you, just not sure how you would take it if I told you… Do you want to kiss again?" and then they kissed again even more passionately this time. After a few minutes they stopped kissing and stared at each other trying to catch their breath.

When their breaths were even again, Cecil asked, "Um, can we go to your room? There's something I wanna try…" "Sure, over here." Flynn replied and took Cecil to his room. "Uhhh, so what are we going to do now?" "Strip off." Cecil said quickly. "What!?" Flynn exclaimed. "Sorry! I should've said something earlier. But I need you to be naked to do what I wanna try… You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Cecil told him. There was a silence for a few second before Cecil spoke again, "Okay, I'm gonna leave now. Once again sorry…" He started walking toward the door when he heard Flynn said, "Wait! Don't leave… Let's do it." "Are you sure?" Cecil asked and got the reply "Of course!"

Flynn still hesitated a little before grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly took it off. Cecil just watched patiently indulging himself with Flynn beautiful body as Flynn unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling it down. Now Flynn is just in his boxer and blushed a lot. "So, the boxer has to go off too huh?" Flynn asked shyly. "Yeah… Are you really sure you want to do this Flynn?" Cecil asked. "Yes!" Flynn replied quickly and started pulling down his boxer too, slowly revealing his small two inch dick. Cecil started to blush too when the boxer come off completely and Flynn laid on his bed.

"So, what now?" Flynn asked. "Just stay there and spread your leg a little bit." Cecil answered and went to Flynn's bed too. "You're not going to be naked too?" Flynn asked innocently. "That will come later, don't worry!" Cecil replied with a smile. Cecil neared his face closer to Flynn's dick and put it into his mouth. "Ah!" Flynn exclaimed as his body jerked a little, surprised by the soft, warm touch on his dick, feeling a whole new experience. "Sorry! Do you want me to stop?" Cecil asked worriedly. "No! I'm just surprised, is all… you sure said sorry a lot." Flynn chuckled a little before he said, "Please continue."

Cecil continued sucking into Flynn's dick and felt it expand inside his mouth as he heard Flynn's moan, "Ahh… Uhh… It feels… good…." Cecil kept on sucking slowly and then went faster and faster. After a while, Flynn felt a pleasure like never before and then suddenly he felt like peeing so he told Cecil,"Ah, uh, Cecil, I feel like I wanna pee, please stop…" "Don't worry, just let it out" come the reply from the older boy. "Ahh!" Flynn screamed as he felt a rush through his body, but he saw nothing came out. "What was that?" Flynn asked. "You were having an orgasm. It's something that happens when you do something like that to your dick. Something should've come out if you're older. Actually I want to taste it myself. Guess you're not old enough." Cecil explained. "Sorry…" Flynn said with a little blush. "Don't worry. It's okay." Cecil replied. "Wow, how did you know all this?" Flynn asked again. "I might be into a more advanced biology class than most people my age." Cecil replied.

"Uh, so you want me to do that to you now?" Flynn asked Cecil. "No, I want to try something else." Cecil told Flynn as he started taking off his spy outfit revealing a tight white brief and the perfect slim body. "Whoa…" Flynn said in amazement at the sight before him. Cecil then took his brief off showing his three inch dick. "It's bigger than mine." Flynn said feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Just a little bit. Don't worry yours will grow with time." Cecil told him and then said, "Now, I want you to turn around and get on your hands and knees."

"Why?"

"Well, simply put, I'm going to put my dick in you. Oh, and um… this might hurt a little especially the first time. So, I'm asking again are you sure?" Cecil asked. "Um, how much is it going to hurt?" Flynn asked. Cecil replied, "I don't know, this is the first time I tried this too. But I heard it's hurt a lot. That's why I'm asking you if you're sure with this. I'll try to be as gentle as I can, and I also heard the pain is supposed to subside after a while and replaced with pleasure." Flynn hesitated before replied, "Okay… I trust you." With that Flynn turned around and got on all four like Cecil said, showing his small, soft ass to him. "Just say stop if it's becoming unbearable, okay?" Cecil told Flynn as he nodded.

Cecil sucked his fingers first before shoving one into Flynn's ass. "Aw…" Flynn cried in pain. "I'll just use my finger for now. Tell me when you're used to it before I put another one in." Cecil said as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. After a while came Flynn's reply, "Okay, you can put another one now." and so Cecil did. "Ahh!" Flynn said in more pain than before. This continues for a little while and Cecil finally pushed his third finger into Flynn. "Ahhh! Ahh! Ah! Ha… ha…" Flynn panted as the pain was getting more and more intense. "Are you ready? I'm going to put my dick in now." Cecil said. "Yes…" Flynn replied weakly as the pain tire his body a lot.

With that, Cecil shoved his entire dick straight into Flynn's tight ass. "Ahhh!" Flynn screamed, the pain more intense than anything he ever felt before. "Uhhh…." Cecil moaned in pleasure as his dick was wrapped by Flynn's hot, tight ass. Cecil started pulling his dick out slowly until it's just the tip left and rammed into Flynn once again. "Ah! It hurts!" Flynn screamed as Cecil pushed into him all the way. Then, Cecil repeated his act, ramming even harder than before.

"Ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Aaahhh!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Flynn kept screaming as Cecil started to ram faster and faster into him. The pain kept coming and coming as Cecil was getting not only faster but also bigger, giving even more pain to Flynn as his ass got stretched even further apart. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he couldn't handle the pain anymore. "No! Stop! Please!" he begged to Cecil, but Cecil was already way too deep in pleasure to stop and replied, "Don't worry, it will be gone soon." Cecil started jerking Flynn's dick off and kept on ramming into the younger child ass with no mercy.

"Ah… Please… stop… it… hurts…" Flynn weakly said in between the pain he received. Cecil was in Heaven as he drove in faster and faster into Flynn. Finally, he was at his limit and squeezed Flynn's dick hard while shooting his seeds deep into Flynn's small body.

"Oooohh…" Cecil moaned in pure pleasure as he felt every drop was being squeezed out of him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed one last time as his dick was squeezed very hard causing him to have his second dry orgasm while his body was being filled.

When Cecil finally finished with his orgasm, Flynn weakly dropped to his bed and cried intensely. That's when Cecil realized what he had just done. "No! I'm sorry! So, so sorry, Flynn… I promised you I would stop, but I… I…" Cecil lost his word as Flynn just cried more and more. "I… I'll leave now. Sorry… you won't ever see me again, I promise… I'm sorry…" Cecil said with some tears in his eyes too, feeling very guilty of what he had done and backed away trying to gather his clothes on the ground when suddenly Flynn grabbed his hand. "Wait…" Flynn pleaded weakly with tears still in his eyes. "I… it was very painful, yes. I don't like it… but, I still love you…" Flynn confessed. "So, please, stay with me…"

Cecil couldn't believe with what he just heard. After all the pain he made him went through, he still loved him. "Are you sure? I mean… I definitely understand if you hate me a lot… I'm sorry…" Cecil said. Flynn just laughed a weak laugh before saying, "I've lost count on how many times you said sorry today, yes, I'm sure… "Flynn was thinking for awhile before he said,"Uh… I just realized I didn't know your name…."

Cecil smiled and told him his name, "Cecil Wilson and I love you so much… Flynn Jones." then he kissed Flynn again. "I love you too Cecil…"

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up now Flynn. Your mom and sister would definitely freak if they saw this mess." "Haha, okay. The bathroom is over here." They then took a bath together cleaning each other body. When they were fully clothed again and finished cleaning up the room, they laid on the bed together.

"Um, so yeah… next time, I would be fine with sucking dicks, but uh… can we not do the… um…" Flynn stammered then Cecil said, "Sex, the second one is called sex, and I understand… Maybe when you're a lot older we can do that again. Hey, next time you can suck me too, like I sucked you earlier. You didn't get a chance to right?" "Yeah, sure! Okay, when I'm older, I might be ready for the sex part, maybe I can also feel that pleasure you told me." Flynn replied. Cecil just smiled at this and did one final kiss with him.

Flynn escorted Cecil to the door before asking, "We definitely can meet again someday, right?" "Of course!"Cecil replied. Then Flynn said, "Be careful with you spy stuff okay, don't get hurt…" "Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of myself." Cecil reassured Flynn.

"Good bye, Cecil. I love you…"

Cecil hugged Flynn and said, "Love you too…" and then he left the apartment, heading back home to his family pondering when he will get the chance to meet Flynn again.

* * *

Well, this is my first story ever. Please review and tell me what to improve. :)


End file.
